El nuevo experimento
by Lily jackson 1313
Summary: Los gritos salían de mi boca, mi mente intentaba permanecer en blanco y lo lograba de vez en cuando, a excepción cuando mataban a personas en frente de mí, por más que fueran Ghouls ellos también eran seres vivos… De eso ya así casi dos años, desde hace dos años que conozco a Ayato y a Hinami, un día de estos debería visitarlos, esperaba que el primero no me odiara.
1. Chapter 1

Estaba asustada, mi mente no podía procesar exactamente todo el dolor que sentía mi cuerpo, me clavaban una y otra vez esos pequeños pedazos de metal en todas partes. Ya ni siquiera podía gritar, las lágrimas no salían porque se habían acabado, lo peor era que tenía hambre, no me importaba si comía aun humano, aunque yo también fuera uno.

–Ya no lloras –esa voz era la que me torturaba todos los días –te daré de comer si sigues así.

–Jodete –murmure, mi estado mental era un asco, no sabía quién era, porque estaba siendo tortura y lo más importante, ¿la CCG se había olvidado de nosotros? Estaba segura que habían muchos más investigadores, además podía escuchar el llanto y gritos de un hombre, posiblemente sufriría mucho peor que yo.

–Esa es mi niña.

Gruñí, ya había sido suficiente, no me podrían tratar como su mascota siempre que quisiera, yo era una humana que los mataría, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron al recordar lo que en realidad era, un monstruo, ellos me convirtieron en uno, implantándome células de un ghoul para que yo también fuera uno de ellos.

Desearía decir que no pudieron conseguirlo, pero como es obvio no fue así. Hace dos semanas aproximadamente que desperté con un hambre que ninguna comida humana podía satisfacerme, fue ahí cuando supe que era un ghoul de un ojo, cuando libere un poco de poder, alguien del árbol de Aogiri me llevo aparte y me han mantenido encerrada en este escalofriante lugar, con un maniático que se la pasa torturando, en definitiva ya no podía soportar más.

Había decidido que esto se tenía que acabar, en ese momento acepte en lo que me había convertido, yo era en realidad un ghoul ahora, mi parte humana se había esfumado.

Con mis manos rompí la cadena que las mantenía atrapadas, me levante rápidamente y también rompí la de los pies. Todavía tenía puesta esa túnica-vestido color vino, con la que me había despertado, estaba demasiado sucia y enojada.

–Ya lo has conseguido pequeña –Naki, así era el nombre de quien me había torturado todo este tiempo, él se reía de mi cara y presionaba frenéticamente un botón –el estará orgulloso de mi, he creado buenas mascotas.

–Tu, imbécil –corrí para golpearlo, solo quería venganza.

Alguien se interpuso entre nosotros, tenía puesta una máscara que cubría solo la mitad de su rostro, era claramente un hombre. Sus cabellos entre morados y azules resaltaban, tenía puesto una sudadera, playera y jeans de color negro. Me pare en seco y lo mire con intensidad, diciéndole que se apartara.

–Idiota ya has hecho lo suficiente con esta –el chico me seguía mirando –ve con tus otros juguetes.

–Eres tan aguafiestas, yo quería divertirme un poco más con ella.

–Largo de aquí, ahora me encargo yo.

Naki salió de la puerta y me sonrió antes de marcharse, apreté los puños y casi lo alcanzo si no es por el chico que me detuvo de nuevo, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Era tan malo querer castrar y hacer sufrir al hombre que te torturo de la peor manera? Sacudí la cabeza unas cuantas veces, esta no era yo, ellos me habían cambiado, desde un principio habían intentado hacerlo. Quisieron que mi instinto asesino despertara; me solté de su agarre y me senté en el suelo, esto era una locura, yo siempre quise matar Ghouls porque ellos se encargaron de arruinar mi vida, ahora yo era uno de ellos, no pida pasarme esto, yo era humana, siempre lo seria, pero mi instinto también me decía que comiera carne para saciar mi hambre.

–No tengo todo tu tiempo, ¿decide, te quedas o me sigues? –alce la mirada, me tenía que ir de ese lugar, yo no podía pertenecer a esa organización, pero para eso primero tenía que cooperar.

–Solo si me prometes que la próxima vez que vea a ese bastardo lo pueda golpear.

–Por mí no hay problema.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la operación? –pregunte, sabía que el me entendería.

–Un mes y medio.

Él se quitó la máscara, en realidad era joven, tal vez yo le ganaba por un año.

La CCG me acepto con tan solo 17 años porque había demostrado una gran habilidad y destreza física impresionantes para mi edad, por solo dos meses me había entrenado Arima kishou, del cual había aprendido unas cuantas técnicas y mejorarme físicamente, nadie se había enterado que éramos compañeros, decidieron mantenerlo en secreto. Todo iba bien hasta que ocurrió que tuve que ir junto a los demás escuadrones a matar al Búho de solo un ojo, en batalla me había herido un tipo de cabello blanco y mascara roja.

Todo esto era horrible, yo no quería perder mi humanidad, había resistido lo más que mi cuerpo aguantaba. Mire mis uñas, eran de color negro, mi cabello estaba blanco y lleno de sangre, podía haber cambiado un poco, pero un poco de mi antiguo ser estaba aquí y no se iría tan fácil, pudieron cambiarme, pero no me controlarían.

–Deja de estar descansando –el chico bufo –no estoy para esperar a ghouls recién salidos del cascaron.

Me levante, tomaría venganza contra todos ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Tenía enormes lágrimas cayendo por mis ojos, estas habían vuelto y la verdad no me molestaba por sacármelas, el chico me miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, mientras yo fingía que no existía.

Era humana, se suponía que tenía que quedarme así. No quería verme al espejo, ver en lo que ellos me habían transformado, en especial en este momento, estaba en un cuarto pequeño sentada sobre el suelo devorando maniáticamente pedazos de carne que estaban en un plato colocado especialmente para mí. Me sentí débil y a la vez fuerte, triste y humillada, todo en el mismo paquete.

Mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y sorprendentemente desgarraban la carne con tanta facilidad y el sabor era exquisito, mis lágrimas aumentaban cada vez que ese pensamiento me venía, ¿era infantil llorar por comerte a alguien, que quien sabe cómo había muerto? ¿Era ser débil llorar mientras te comías a alguien que antes tú te habías jurado proteger?

– ¿Ya terminaste? Tienes que ir a cambiarte esa ropa asquerosa que traes encima –el chico se acercó, en verdad era veloz.

Asentí, no quería hablar. Me levante y suspire para calmar mi respiración, las uñas seguían de un color negro que estaba segura que me acompañaría por siempre, al igual que mi cabello negro había desapareció, el blanco estaba en su lugar. Mis emociones de esperanza se estaban desvaneciendo pero tenía que mantenerme firme, no podía rendirme tan fácil, destruiría a Aogiri desde dentro.

El me guio hasta otro cuarto, abrió la puerta y señalo una ropa que estaba encima de la cama.

–Póntelo, apúrate que ya es suficiente con que tenga que servir de niñera.

–Pues no lo hagas –gruñí –yo tampoco estoy de buenas para soportar a un niño de quien sabe cuántos años, que no pude comportarse maduramente por solo unos segundos.

–Cállate idiota –carraspeo –yo llevo más tiempo en el negocio de ser ghoul.

–Y yo matándolos –fruncí el ceño, entonces lo empuje afuera del cuarto y cerré la puerta de golpe.

Me saque lo que tenía puesto e intente medio limpiarme, no había baño y estaba totalmente llena de sangre de otra persona, me estremecí al pensar en cómo me había comportado como un animal hambriento, tal vez era porque sería de eso de ahora en adelante, no planeaba comer carne humana, intentaría mantener esa promesa, pero sabía que no podría lograrla.

Me coloque unos jeans negros, había una playera azul oscura y sudadera negra, también una túnica de color vino, el signo de que ya me habían unido a sus filas, estaba completamente descalza y por suerte unos tenis estaban debajo de la cama, los coloque rápidamente. La túnica la sostuve entre las manos y con paso firme salí afuera, sabía que el chico tenía que estar esperando, no podía desobedecer una orden de la cabeza de estar organización, lo encontré retrancado de la pared maldiciendo en voz baja, no podía creer que tuviéramos la misma edad.

–Ya estoy lista –mi voz sonó monótona – ¿No tenías que llevarme con alguien?

–Cuidado con tus juegos de palabras chica –él se acercó peligrosamente –no soy el tipo de persona que tiene paciencia y te perdonara algún insulto.

– ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿16 o 17? –Enarque una ceja, yo también me acerque, él no me intimidaría –déjame informarte que no me das miedo, he pasado toda mi vida lidiando con bastardos como tú.

El me empujo contra la pared, mi cabeza se golpeó, no me permití hacer algún tipo de mueca, no le daría la satisfacción.

–No te quejes, tu también tienes casi mi edad –me soltó rápidamente –solo te estoy haciendo una advertencia, ahora mueve tu trasero.

– ¿O si no que?

–Has hecho bien tu labor Ayato –un hombre había aparecido en la esquina, caminaba a paso lento y su sonrisa era tan tranquila que no me gustaba para nada –ve con Eto, ella te dará nuevas instrucciones, me encargare de ella mientras tanto.

–Como quieras –el resto importancia y se fue por uno de los pasillos, solo nos quedamos nosotros dos.

Mire fijamente al hombre y lo reconocí, este tipo trabajaba en la CCG, era el doctor Kanou, entonces lo supo, el me convirtió en un ghoul, quería golpearlo y decirle de que se iba a morir, pero no lo hice, yo no actuaba violetamente y tenía que controlarme demasiado para no salirme de control. Él se rio levemente y aplaudió como niño pequeño, estaba emocionado por algo y me dio la impresión de que era por mí.

–Te has logrado controlar sola Rui Toshiko, ¿puedo llamarte solo Toshiko?

–Haga lo que quiera –bufe y me cruce de brazos.

–Como te has dado cuenta Toshiko eres un ghoul de un ojo –el sonrió –desde ahora perteneces a Aogiri, estoy seguro que te encantara.

– ¿Y si me niego?

– ¿Tu hermana como ha estado? ¿O tus padres? ¿Desde cuándo no los has visto Toshiko? –apreté los puños.

Mi familia estaba lejos o eso quería pensar, yo me quede en Japon y no los había vuelto a ver desde que tenía doce años. Lo que el tipo estaba haciendo se llamaba chantaje, suspire para controlar mi fuerza, ahora era mucho más de la que tenían antes.

–Espero que bien y entiendo el punto, ¿pero para que me quieren?

–Tenemos solo dos misiones importante para ti –él se puso levemente serio –la primera es que acudas a unas cuantas misiones de bajo rango y sigas bajo vigilancia, la ultima es que queremos recuperes un paquete que la CCG nos quitó.

– ¿Paquete? –pregunte, ese hombre no me inspiraba confianza, podía ver que en sus ojos había más cosas que ocultaba, el paquete que querían que recuperara debía ser demasiado valioso e importante.

–Ellos nos robaron algo que era muy valioso para nosotros –el doctor encogió los hombros –al principio ni siquiera le tome importancia, pero después el mismo se dio a conocer, ¿recuerdas al Ghoul del ojo parchado o que ustedes denominaron cien pies?

–Todos estábamos enterados sobre él.

–Pues como tú, él era un universitario normal, tuvo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con un ghoul y sobrevivir. Yo me encargue de devolverle la vida colocándole un órgano y tal vez un kagune, él se convirtió en mi primer experimento, el resulto perfecto y aún sigue siéndolo, aquel chico que solo era un débil, que ni siquiera estaba seguro de quien era, termino volviéndose fuerte y todo gracias a mí.

Mientras hablaba yo quería salir del lugar, ahora entendía que aquel chico, aquel ghoul que habíamos tachado de peligroso, en realidad había sufrido las mismas cosas que yo, todo por los estúpidos experimentos de aquel doctor, ¿Qué buscaba a través de nuestro sufrimiento? En realidad el ojo parchado había sido una víctima, nunca fue nuestro enemigo. Suspire y controle los temblores de mi cuerpo, mi mente se había dividido en dos, la que quería golpear y masacrar a la persona que tenía en frente y otra que me decía que solo me perjudicaría más si me guiaba por los instintos.

Al final me quede de piedra sobre el piso, tenía que preguntar sobre eso.

– ¿Por qué lo quieren? ¿Cómo sabe que está en la CCG?

–El solo siendo un experimento y en alguien en quien no tenía expectativas, resulto ser el mejor, tengo tenerlo de vuelta para estudiarlo y poder hacer que llegue a su máximo nivel –hice una mueca ante su explicación –la respuesta a tu segunda pregunta, es porque nosotros vimos cómo se lo llevaban, en realidad parece que tuvo una pelea que lo dejo herido e inconsiente, sus células regenerativas ya debieron curar todos los daños.

– ¿Por qué yo?

–Porque eres la segunda mejor, bueno la tercera, todavía no sé cómo compararte.

–Espera –sacudí mi cabeza – ¿Hay mas como yo en este edificio?

–Muchos más de los que esperas querida, pero son solo inútiles, muchos de ellos no alcanzaran la perfección necesaria.

–Me quieren solo para traerlo de vuelta –murmure, mi cabeza estaba a punto de explotar – ¿Qué obtengo yo de todo esto?

–Eres un monstruo, más bien dicho tu misma te consideras uno –sus palabras me hirieron –nosotros te ofrecemos un hogar, ¿quieres que todos tus amigos se enteren de lo que eres? ¿Qué ahora solo vives de alimentarte de los humanos? ¿Qué tu personalidad se esfumo? ¿Acaso no te uniste a la CCG para proteger a todo lo que querías y apreciabas de verdad? ¿Cómo mirarías a la cara a tu hermana o a tus padres?

Me tape los oídos, mis ojos se volvieron a llenar de la lágrimas, sabía muy en el fondo que este hombre me estaba manipulando, pero no podía dejar de sentir que todo lo que decía era cierto, ahora yo era un monstruo que no podía proteger a mi hermana y a mis amigos, ahora todo se había evaporado, tenía razón en cierto modo, ahora mismo no me quedaba otra alternativa, pero aun así mi odio por el árbol Aogiri no se acabaría, yo me encargaría de destruirlo de dentro, así cuando al fin pudiera ver a mi hermana de nuevo no me sentiría tan avergonzada por haber comido a humanos.

– ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? –pregunte tragándome de nuevo las lágrimas, no podía mostrarme así de débil, en ese mismo momento me hice un juramento, no volvería a llorar, no hasta que de verdad fuera necesario, hasta que ese momento llegara mis ojos permanecerían secos.

–Lo primero, ponte esa capa, desde ahora formas parte de la organización –me señalo –además de que formaras equipo con algunos de nosotros.

–Lo entiendo –asentí, con mucho trabajo me puse la capucha, ¿acaso era obligatorio llevarla? Todavía no lo comprendía, pero más tarde lo haría – ¿En realidad llevo un mes encerrada?

–Tardaste dos semanas en recuperar la conciencia –me comenzó a explicar –las últimas tres pasaste por la fase decisiva, la aprobaste.

–Debí suponerlo.

–No nos odies Toshiko –el doctor suspiro –cuando te adentres de lleno a la organización entenderás nuestro verdaderos motivos, todo lo que hacemos tiene un porque, ahora estas llena de odio y frustración, además de que la CCG te lleno de odio contra nosotros, pero eso más tarde se borrara. Sígueme por favor, tengo algo que mostrarte.

No dije nada, solo lo comencé a seguir, el edificio estaba en algunas partes destrozado y no sabía exactamente donde nos encontrábamos. Cruzamos un par de puestas, de hecho esto era más grande de lo que imagine, intente memorizar cada puerta, pero no lo conseguí, así que me di por vencida y simplemente lo seguía, todavía podía sentir un pequeño martilleo en mi cabeza, eran como gritos, de seguro me estaba volviendo loca, además de que todavía tenía manchas de sangre en mi cabello y mi cara, el cuerpo lo tenía algo adolorido por la tortura, pero parecía ser que la regeneración ya estaba haciendo efecto.

Me pregunte si aquel ghoul, el ojo parchado, también se la había pasado tan mal como yo, ¿su cabello blanco había surgido por la tortura? ¿También sus uñas negras? Tal vez era así, tal vez gracias a él, ya sabían exactamente que hacer conmigo para que aceptara mi lado ghoul.

–Ya hemos llegado Toshiko –el doctor Kanuo se había detenido –te presentare a tu nuevo equipo, espero que se lleven bien, en la gran mayoría de misiones trabajaran juntos y probablemente eso seguirá hasta que tú te puedas manejar mejor o en todo caso que te ganes nuestra confianza, no puedes revelar nada acerca de que Kaneki está vivo.

– ¿Kaneki?

–Es el verdadero nombre del ojo parchado –respondió –esa será tu primera prueba.

No pregunte qué pasaría si yo decía algo, sabía que las consecuencias no serían buenas para mí.

El abrió la puerta, adentro estaban cuatro personas.

Una chica cubiertas de vendas y con un traje bastante parecido al que tenía puesto cuando me torturaron, los recuerdos hicieron que apretara los puños; tenía una sonrisa escalofriante, además de que no parecía normal, nada de su cara a excepción de sus ojos y boca se miraban. También estaba un hombre de mediana edad que lucía nervioso, me recordaba a alguien, parecía que no era demasiado peligroso, pero las apariencias engañan. Una niña me miraba, sus ojos parecían perdidos en un recuerdo, además de estaba llena de tristeza, me dio lastima en el fondo, ella no parecía ser consiente de en qué lio se estaba metiendo. Por ultimo estaba ese chico, tenía una expresión sarcástica y burlona, su cabello entre purpura y azulado esta todo desordenado como la última vez y yo quería golpearme con una pared, era Ayato.

–Toshiko, ellos serán tus compañeros.


	3. Chapter 3

– ¡Por favor! Ellas son menores, háganos todo a nosotros –mi mamá lloraba, estaba atada a una silla, su cabello castaño estaba manchado de sangre y la ropa la tenía completamente rasgada, se removía en un intento en vano de soltarse.

–Pero la carne de los niños es la mejor –chillo una mujer con mascara.

Yo permanecí callada, mi hermana estaba a mi lado y seguía llorando, no me preocupaba demasiado por ella, probablemente se irían contra mí, suspire un poco, ¿Cuándo llegarían a rescatarnos? ¿Por qué justamente habíamos sido nosotros? Yo ya había sido torturada antes, mi familia ni siquiera lo sabía, no quería que se enteraran.

–Parece que el hombre ya se cansó –entro por la puerta una mujer, en total eran cuatro los que nos habían encerrado en esta habitación, dos eran mujeres y dos hombres. No sabía que había ocurrió con estos últimos, en realidad no me importaba.

La mujer arrojo contra el suelo a mi papá, tenía unos pedazos de carne al descubierto, los chillidos de mi mamá y hermana aumentaron, en cambio yo permanecí quieta en mi lugar, algunas lágrimas bajaron, pero no me permití hablar.

–Esa niña está demasiado callada –gruño la mujer que acababa de entrar – ¿Qué te parece si es nuestro próximo juguete?

– ¿Y qué tal si digo que no? –mi voz no tembló, salió uniforme y con un toque retador, para nada que me sentía de ese modo.

– ¿Qué si todo lo que te haremos va dirigido hacia tu hermanita? –la mujer clavo las uñas en la espalda de mi hermana que aulló de dolor, la sangre comenzó a correr, un grito salió de mi garganta, tenía que ayudarla.

* * *

Abrí los ojos, mi respiración era entrecortada, ¿Por qué justo en estos momentos soñaba con eso? Deseaba poder dejar en el pasado ese pequeño recuerdo, olvidarme de que alguna vez eso ocurrió, pero simplemente no podía, tarde unos segundos en concentrarme, seguía estando en el edificio de la sede del Aogiri, me pregunte si me dejarían ir a visitar aunque sea a mi hermana, ella era mi confidente, tal vez era el hecho de que éramos hermanas gemelas, nuestra conexión era muy fuerte, esperaba que estuviera bien, podíamos no habernos visto en casi cinco años, pero existían los teléfonos celulares por los cuales nos comunicábamos.

– ¿Ya estas despierta? –la niña que estaba en mi equipo se acercó, tenía una mirada perdida y sonreía, seguía viendo una tristeza en ella, cosa que me causaba curiosidad.

–Si –respondí – ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Hinami –dijo lentamente, de golpe pareció volver a la realidad – ¿Es cierto que tú eres como mi hermano mayor?

–No conozco a tu hermano mayor –explique, aunque en realidad mentía, sabía que se refería a Kaneki –así que dime a que te refieres con eso.

– ¿Ambos son un ghoul de un ojo? –me pregunto.

–Si –dije –no estoy muy segura de cómo funciona esto, pero si soy un ghoul ahora.

–¿Tu nombre es Toshiko, cierto?

–sí.

– ¿Qué eras antes de convertirte en ghoul?

–Investigadora Ghoul –mi voz sonaba diferente, por alguna razón tenía que contarle a alguien mi historia, por qué había llegado hasta donde estaba, lo que en realidad había ocurrido cuando era pequeña –cuando tenia cinco años mi casa fue saqueada, los ghouls secuestraron a toda mi familia y se la llevaron a un lugar, a mí me separaron de ellos, fui torturada y violada, nadie sabe que paso eso, yo me lo guarde, aunque probablemente la CCG se dio cuenta, esta no lo menciono con mis padres.  
Cuando los Ghouls me volvieron a reunir con mi familia, era completamente diferente, a mi hermana Kiyomi le intentaron hacer lo mismo, en ese momento yo reaccione y me prometí que todo lo que me hicieron no iba a ser en vano, eso me iba a servir de experiencia, no me iba a lamentar más, así que antes de que pudiera actuar los investigadores llegaron a salvarnos. Después de eso mi familia vivió bajo protección de la CCG, cuando tuve los 12 entre a la escuela para convertirme en investigadora, mientras que mi familia se mudó a Londres, los recuerdos de lo pasamos la atormentaba, desde entonces ya no los he vuelto a ver, solo hemos hablado por teléfono.

Me quede callada, Hinami me miraba sorprendida.

Por fin había soltado todo, un peso se había bajado encima de mí, no esperaba que me tuviera compasión, solo quería que me escuchara.

–Has sufrido mucho –ella suspiro –mis padres fueron asesinados por investigadores, mientras que mi hermano mayor Kaneki está desaparecido y no sé qué fue de él.

–Estoy segura que pronto lo veras –sonreí, no entendía como esta niña se había metido en esta organización y para empezar quien la había involucrado en esto, ella ya no volvió a hablar y no quise acosarla con preguntas, además yo tenía igual mis propios pensamientos, quería hablar con mi hermana, decirle que estaba bien y que no estaba muerta, pero como había dicho el doctor Kanuo, ahora me verían como un monstruo.

Me quede dormida por un rato, desperté en la madrugada y note que Hinami seguía acostada en la cama, la deje ahí, tome mi suéter y salí del cuarto, la chica cubierta de vendas me había dicho de un lugar en el cual podía entrenar, pero nadie se tenía que enterar, quería hacer algo para desestresarme, todavía no podía acoplar perfectamente todo lo que pensaba, sabía que mi mente al haber sido atravesada por una tortura por segunda vez la había puesto al límite, de hecho a veces me daban ganas de salir a matar a todos los ghouls de aquí, pero no lo haría, no perdería el control tan fácilmente.

–¿Y que hace la pequeña bastarda de un ojo tan noche? –Ayato estaba recargado contra la pared.

–No soy bastarda –dije –¿Por qué estas aquí?

–Tienen miedo de que escapes o te descontroles, no me gusta ser niñero de ti, es lo mas detestable que me ha tocado hacer.

–Tenemos el mismo sentimiento –hable, lo mire un poco mas y su cara me era vagamente familiar.

–¿Qué tanto miras? ¿te gusto o que?

–Me recuerdas a alguien –me acerque un poco –¿Cómo te llamamos la CCG?

–Deja de ser idiota –el rodó los ojos –no pienso decirlo, mejor me voy.

Me empujo al pasar con su hombro, era claro que no me tenia aprecio y yo tampoco, pero por alguna razón sabia que era confiable, además recordé cual era su sobrenombre, conejo, era el conejo negro, un ghoul bastante poderoso, me tenia que andar con cuidado con el, yo era fuerte, pero no estaba acostumbrada a toda esta fuerza y Ayato si, esto no podia ser peor.

–Mañana tienes una misión –se giro y encontró con Etto –me gusta tu cabello, es blanco y largo, además de que pareces que seras muy fuerte, ¿crees que puedas superar a Kaneki?

–No lo se –no había cruzado muchas palabras con ella y todavía no lo quería hacer –todo depende, ¿y a donde iré?

–Sera algo muy fácil Toshiko –ella se acercó con una sonrisa –queremos que vayas por información que no puede caer en los investigadores, si quieres no los mates, solo quiero la información.

–Parece como si quisieran obligarme a volverme loca –murmuro.

–Ya estas lo suficientemente loca, ni siquiera tengo que mover un dedo, ¿no te saca de quicio saber que nunca volverás a ver a tu familia porque ahora eres un ghoul? Aquel cosa que los torturo y a ti te hizo el peor daño posible.

–Cállate –me tape los oídos con mis manos.

–Solo quería recordártelo –se rió –mañana Ayato te dará un pequeño regalo de nuestra parte, despiértate temprano y recuerda que ahora eres una de nosotros, aunque no lo quieras.

Me quede unos cuantos minutos con mis manos sobre mis oídos, en definitiva mi mente estaba dañada, tenia que mantener todas mi fuerzas para no gritar y demostrar lo vulnerable que me había vuelto, además de que odiaba lo que tendría que hacer mañana, eso me sacaba de quicio, lo detestaba. Odiaba a los ghouls, lo cual significaba que me odiaba a mi misma.


	4. Chapter 4

El carro se habia detenido, estábamos Ayato, Hinami el hombre que manejaba y yo adentro, parecía ser que habían ordenes que darnos o más bien dicho darme a mí, tenía una túnica color vino puesta al igual que ellos, además de unos tenis pantalones y playera, todo de color negro.

Me había arrojado la máscara que atrape en el aire, era de color roja con negro y cubría mi ojo humano, el otro lo dejaba al descubierto, me recordaba un poco al diseño de la marca del ojo parchado, pero la mía tenía un diseño diferente, dejaba a la vista mi boca; Hinami también tenía la suya, me extraño que Ayato tuviera otra que no fuera la suya de conejo, tal vez era porque no quería decir claramente que era el conejo y poner en alerta a los investigadores.

–Partiremos ahora mismo –Ayato estaba en su modo mandón –como la de un ojo se está acostumbrando a esto, solo si nos ponemos en peligro la usaremos de señuelo.

–No hables como si no estuviera –le quería gritar, me resistí.

– ¿Prefieres que Hinami sea el señuelo?

–A mí no me importa –Hinami parecía resignada y lo que me asusto más, fue ver que no le importaba si moría.

–Solo por esta vez –suspire – ¿A dónde tenemos que ir?

–Distrito tres, los interceptaremos antes de que puedan llegar a su destino –Ayato se colocó la máscara, seguí su ejemplo, no se sentía tan mal como imagine, Hinami también ya tenía la suya –tendremos algunos refuerzos por si acaso, pero nosotros nos encargaremos de la información.

Asentí, salimos de aquel lugar en un carro que manejaba otro ghoul que no conocía, ahora mismo tenía una peluca del color castaño claro, previnieron cualquier cosa para que no pudieran entregarme a la CCG o que yo escapara, me necesitaban para rescatar a su arma poderosa. Aunque sabía que en cualquier momento seria desplazada, ellos estaban creando a más personas como yo, la idea me aborrecía.

–Hay un investigador de primer nivel –la voz de Ayato me saco de mis pensamiento, lo mire –parece ser que es un tal Suzuya, ¿lo conoces?

–Si –dije –es ágil y rápido, tiene una debilidad por las navajas.

– ¿Le has hablado alguna vez?

–Solo lo he visto –ahora estaba mirando a la ventana –dudo que me reconozca, me vio solo una vez y era como un niño, es de temer.

–Te encargaras de él.

–Tu dijiste lo de yo siendo carnada.

–Se lo que dije, ahora no volveré a repetir la indicación otra vez, soy tu superior y no quieras ser más inteligente que yo.

Iba a decir algo, pero el otro hombre detuvo el carro y se giró a mirarnos.

–Llegamos al punto –informo –es hasta donde puedo llevarlos.

–Vete de una vez –Ayato de bajo del carro y Hinami también, abrí la puerta y tan rápido como ninguno de nosotros estuvo dentro, el auto se fue a una velocidad increíble.

–Es un cobarde –me cruce de brazos –ni siquiera ha visto a un investigador y comienza a mearse en sus pantalones.

–Siempre ha sido un idiota miedoso, ahora vamos. ¿Estás bien Hinami?

–Si Ayato –ella asintió, por una vez pude distinguir un toque diferente en Ayato, era como preocupación por la niña, yo también quería protegerla, no sabía muy bien porque Hinami se encontraba siempre con esa cara tan triste pero no quería que le pasara algo, ella apenas estaba viviendo, por más que hubiera sufrido tenía que superarlo.

Subimos corriendo hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de la azotea, mire alrededor y pude distinguir algunos ghouls escondidos, claramente solo los podías ver desde arriba. Mis ojos se clavaron en la camioneta que estaba cruzando, mordí mi labio fuertemente que casi lo hago sangrar, si nunca me hubieran atrapado, yo seguiría siendo una investigadora, probablemente me habrían asignado una misión o estaría hablando con mi hermana, me estaba empezando a enojar y no quería hacerlo.

–No te descontroles –gruño Ayato –no quiero tener que cargar contigo.

–Hare mi esfuerzo.

–Eso no sirve.

–Solo déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera –dije firme, el carro venía a mayor velocidad y me estaba preparando mentalmente para lo que pudiera ocurrir.

–Ahora –Ayato activo se kagune y lanzo unos pequeños misiles justo en las llantas, otros ghouls lo siguieron y se interpusieron en frente de la camioneta.

– ¿Hinami? –pregunte mirándola, ella estaba perdida.

–Ve, estaré bien –me sonrió débilmente –no mueras por favor.

–Si tú me prometes que tampoco tú lo harás –ella asintió y suspire, brinque del edificio, en otras circunstancias nunca lo hubiera hecho, pero ahora mi regeneración era increíble, es por eso que tenía algunas partes de la espalda de color negro, me habían forzado a regenerar tantas veces la piel y las uñas de pies y manos, me las habían arrancado una por una.

Por mis características podía saber que era una Rinkaku, la gran mayoría de ghouls tenían activados sus kagunes, pero yo no sabía cómo hacerlo todavía, todos ellos estaban luchando, mire a todos lados para encontrar al que quería.

No tarde mucho el localizarlo, llevaba un portafolio y su ropa era anormal, el cabello estaba de color blanco y parecía tener una leve cogerá, nadie parecía haberlo notado, pero yo sí y Ayato me había encargado mantenerlo ocupado y por lo que notaba él también tenía la información, no lo pensé y corrí en su dirección, él se volteo rápidamente y sacó una navaja que me lanzo, la esquive.

– ¿Te conozco? –Dijo al verme – ¡ya te recuerdo! ¿No eras una investigadora?

–Cállate –susurre, intente reprimir el dolor de cabeza que estaba surgiendo –dame el maletín ahora.

–No lo hare –negó con la cabeza, tenía una voz infantil –me encargaron protegerla.

–Dámela.

–Con palabras bonitas nunca harás que te la de –el sonrió –de hecho me das curiosidad, ¿Por qué tienes mascara si eres investigadora? ¿Te llamas Toshiko no?

Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, no se lo dejaría tan fácil, me concentre unos segundos y luego intente expulsarlo afuera, algo quemo dentro de mi espalda y sentí como algo alargado estaba afuera de mi cuerpo, lo había logrado, pero tenía que mantener todo mi autocontrol para pensar en mis movimientos.

El no espero que diera el primer ataque, se lanzó contra mí y su cogerá desapareció, era demasiado veloz y fuerte, las navajas que me lanzaba eran rápidas y concisas, con el kagune me protegía, solo tenía un tentáculo pero con eso era suficiente. Tenía que pasar de la ofensiva a el ataque, con un salto me subí al techo del carro.

– ¿Por qué eres un ghoul Toshiko?

–No soy Toshiko –conteste y lo ataque con la kagune, el hambre se despertó en mi interior, quemaba pero la soportaría un poco más.

–Yo estoy seguro que sí, solo que tu cabello es castaño, me recuerdas al ojo parchado.

–Callate –en verdad me comenzaba a molestar, esquivo varios de mis ataques, lo estaba conduciendo contra el carro de forma que no lo quedara salida, parecía que él no se daba cuenta de lo que en realidad planeaba.

Una pequeña navaja se clavó en mi hombro, no había dolor, no podía sentirlo y eso me hizo estremecer, había olvidado que me cambiaron mucho, me trague los sentimientos y entonces saque la navaja de mi hombro esquivando una que me lanzo, luego yo la apunte directamente a su pierna coja, le dio en el blanco pero no se clavó, era una prótesis, por eso tenía esa molestia, apenas estaba aprendiendo a manejarla.

–Descubriste mi pequeño secreto –él se burló –es un poco molesta, ¡Conejo!

Mire de reojo a mi lado, Ayato tenía su máscara verdadera puesta y la capa color vino atado en la cintura, lucia imponente y nunca lo diría, de hecho lucia mayor y más experimentado, seguro que lo último era cierto.

–Déjame la pelea a mí –el me gruño –te necesitamos viva, aunque eso me moleste.

–Te ayudare –respondí.

–No lo harás.

–Puedo con los dos –encogió los hombros Suzuya infantilmente –no han logrado quitármelo.

–Todavía –Ayato corrió y le lanzo proyectiles con su kagune activado, yo me quede mirando de rodillas en el suelo, no sabía cómo había terminado en esa posición, pero ahora mi garganta quemaba, el kagune estaba todavía afuera y no lograba controlarlo del todo, sentí una mano en mi hombro y me aparte.

–Dejémoselo a el –era la voz de Hinami –necesitas carne.

–Eso no es cierto –me mentía a mí misma, pero no quería volver a ser débil.

–Tuviste suerte de manejarlo por este tiempo –ella suspiro, todavía veía la pelea de Ayato y Suzuya, eran rápidos.

–No quiero comer –me trague un sollozo.

–Lo sé, pero no hay opción, eres ghoul ahora y lo necesitas.

–Me odio –respondí, me levante con los ojos reteniendo lágrimas y lista para irme, me tenía que ir de aquí, no aguantaba el hambre y sabía que me saldría de control en cualquier momento.

–Adiós Toshiko, Arima te manda saludos –me grito Suzuya, me gire a verlo y le levanto la mano aún estaban peleando, pero me estremecí al escuchar el nombre de Arima quien fue mi mentor, no quería seguir escuchando a mi pasado, odiaba tener que pensar en lo que había abandonado todo por culpa de Aogiri en especial ahora que tenía hambre y todos mis sentidos no estaban a mi disposición.

–Come –Hinami me tendió una bolsa –sígueme, tenemos que correr.

Los gritos de batalla se quedaron detrás de nosotras y yo comencé a comer lo que estaba adentro, me sentía miserable y débil, después de cinco minutos encontramos un carro detrás de un callejón, ahí estaba el hombre que se suponía era mi compañero junto a Hinami y Ayato, lucia nervioso y me pareció cobarde.

–Suban –no tenía confianza pero seguí a Hinami en la parte trasera.

–Ayato nos alcanzara ahí –dijo Hinami – ¿otra vez cambiamos?

–Sí.

–Ya no tienes la Kagune activada –me dijo Hinami, no me había dado cuenta pero era cierto, podía sentir la sangre entre mi boca y su sabor dulzón, el dolor de cabeza volvió y con más intensidad, hice una leve mueca y mire a la ventana sin responderle.

Quite la máscara que todavía me cubría la mitad de la cara, estaba manchada de sangre solo que no se notaba por el color rojo del que estaba hecha, la arroje aun lado, nos detuvimos cuando estábamos enfrente de un edificio de color negro y arruinado.

– ¿A dónde estamos? –pregunte.

–En nuestro nuevo centro de operaciones –respondió el hombre débilmente e inseguro.

Era obvio que algo así pasaría, no entendía como me pude haber asombrado, los del Aogiri era muy listos, yo también, solo que estaba sola en esto y no lograba controlarme del todo, suspire, por ahora tenía que mantener la calma y fingir, no quería pertenecer a los ghouls y ya no podía volver a mi vida antigua, ¿Qué era lo que me esperaba?


End file.
